


Where it hurts

by Mary_the_gardener



Series: Advent songfics challenge 2019 [13]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Javier-we-are-not-friends-Fernández, M/M, Saitama 2019, Sobby Yuzu, Songfic, sort of fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/pseuds/Mary_the_gardener
Summary: It's night in Japan and Javier is finally back to his room, laying on his bed and relaxing on his phone a little before going to sleep, the room lit only by the lamp on the bedside table. He's just mindlessly scrolling through his Intsagram when he gets startled by unexpected knocks on his door.When he opens it to find a pale-looking Yuzuru he's only half surprised, because who else could find out where he is staying?
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Yuzuru Hanyu, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Advent songfics challenge 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558414
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	Where it hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Let me apologize beforehand for this mess.
> 
> Inspired to: Where it hurts - Pain of Salvation
> 
> Edit: Due to copyright restrictions, all the [lyrics ](https://genius.com/Pain-of-salvation-where-it-hurts-lyrics) in the work have been replaced by an **x**.

It's night in Japan and Javier is finally back to his room, laying on his bed and relaxing on his phone a little before going to sleep, the room lit only by the lamp on the bedside table. He's just mindlessly scrolling through his intsagram when he gets startled by unexpected knocks on his door.

When he opens it to find a pale-looking Yuzuru he's only half surprised, because who else could find out where he is staying?

Still, he has no idea why his ex-training mate is there.

He finds out way too soon, when Yuzuru stumbles inside and just starts crying, making his way to Javier's bed unprompted and throwing himself on it.

Javier is lost. What is he supposed to do now? Comfort him? They haven't really ever done this: A hug in public? Yes. Confiding in each other in their private moments? Never.  
This is so new and honestly, he's been so little in Toronto in the last twelve months that he sort of feels like the little intimacy they had at least on the ice is faded. Still, Yuzuru came to him. To Javier while there are probably many other people he could have sought here. He doesn't get why, but he can't just leave him sobbing like that.

**x**

He sits on the bed too, carefully lays a hand on Yuzuru's back, trying to move it a little in a soothing manner.

"Hey, Yuzu, wha-"  
  
"Habiiiiiii" More sobs, sniffing sounds, sobs again, "Habi I'm so maaadd"

Mad is the last adjective Javier would have used to describe how Yuzuru looks right now, the situation is only getting more confusing, so he tries asking again:  
  
"Yuzu, what's the matter?"  
  
Yuzuru hiccups a few times before finally being able to utter another sentence, but when he does Javi think he's finally starting to understand something:  
"It- It hurts Habiiii"  
  
"Oh it's the ankle? Is it bad Yuzu?"

  
Why didn't he think about it before? Of course it's the ankle, of course Yuzu is in pain, maybe scared for the future.  
Javier's heart breaks a little, and he leans closer, trying to hug the other and comfort him somehow.

But a whiny "Noo" come muffled from the pillows, and he's about to move away.  
  
"No! It's not!" How Yuzuru can sound so indignant why crying his eyes out is a mystery. Also while turning and hiding his tear-streaked face into Javier's shirt.  
  
But what can he do? He pulls him closer, hugging him tight.  
  
  
**x**  
  
  


"I'm here Yuzu, I'm here" He tries to whisper, his cheek brushing Yuzuru's hair. "Do you want to tell me about it?"  
  
But Yuzuru only grasps at his shirt more and shakes his head, never stopping his sobs. At least he's not hiccupping anymore, Javi thinks. He keeps holding him and starts rocking a little, like Yuzuru were a precious baby. It's so different from all the other times they've hugged, whether they were laughing or even crying like that day at the Olympics. This is just them, no one to see them or interrupt them. And this is something Yuzuru sought in such a moment of distress. It feels intimate. It feels important.

"I lost and it wasn't to you." Yuzuru finally says, and it startles Javier out because, he has to admit it, he lost track of time, the warmth of Yuzuru into his arms lulling his tired mind into sleep. "But Nathan is way more of a worthy opponent than me." He tries to counteract, a little at a loss of words from the sudden confession.  
  
"No, you don't understand." Yuzuru states, looking up and into his eyes. And Javier notices that he has finally stopped crying. "You don't understand." He repeats, staring into Javier's face, eyes red-rimmed but dark and serious.

And just when Yuzuru is telling him that he doesn't, Javier thinks he finally understands. Understands why of all places he is here, why he grasped his shirt. Understands how to comfort him, how to sooth his pain.

And he just does that. He just leans in.

**x**


End file.
